Tabula Rasa
by saturday101
Summary: Father Christmas's first Christmas in Narnia. An unofficial companion fic to First Christmas by LadyAlambiel. Said authoress' Secret Santa gift. (The Cair Paravel scene is credited to LadyA. saturday101 only expanded on it the tiniest bit in Father C's point of view.)


**Arisa: Merry Christmas Lady A! I'm sorry it's so short and a bit late...**

It was quiet – he hadn't seen such a Christmas since the first night he went out. It was strange – scary even, yet refreshing. There was no selfishness, no commercialism – just a blank slate. A new start.

He made his rounds as if it was any other Christmas Eve – if there was such a thing – yet he couldn't help feeling elated as he traversed through the snow. No one knew his face, no one knew what he did or why he did it, but the wizened old man only cared about the surprise and excitement that the kids – and adults – would have when they saw the presents waiting for them.

The houses were dark and the creatures were asleep in their beds. It was almost like the poem that little Clement had written so long ago, though there were no stockings or Christmas trees. Narnia knew nothing of Christmas so almost every house was pitch black.

All of them, except Cair Paravel.

The castle was filled with lights. The halls echoed with wassailing as Father Christmas trooped through the halls and burst through the door of the ballroom.

"Hail Aslan and King Frank and Queen Helen! And a very merry Christmas to you all!" The jolly man beamed. "Hello Chiron! Taurus! You've grown to be such a strong Minotaur! Ah, Rufus, have you been good this year?"

"I dunno, I think so."

Father Christmas laughed. "Well, according to my list, young Bobcat, you've been very good! Be sure to keep it up, lad!" He handed a parcel to the Beast and moved on. "King Frank! You've become a fine man. I remember when you were just a boy, back in the Other Place."

"And that boy never could have imagined becoming something like this," the former cabbie agreed.

Time passed quickly as he spoke to each creature, greeting them, and giving them their presents. Even those who had been admittedly naughty received a gift. Finally, he reached the throne where Queen Helen sat, looking at an envelope. As he came to a stop before her, she turned to face him, startled.

"Merry Christmas, my queen." He dropped to one knee in respect.

She smiled and bowed her head. "Merry Christmas, sir. I pray you take whatever respite you require here for you are most welcome."

"Ah, you are truly a gracious hostess filled with the Christmas spirit, your majesty." The wizened man rose and returned the smile. "And for you, my dear Queen, I shall this once grant your deepest desire for this Yuletide."

The lady's smile grew and her eyes became shiny. "Thank you!"

"You're very welcome." Father Christmas took the envelope gently from her and tucked it away in his robe. He bowed once again as King Frank approached them. "Now, my dear King and Queen, I must be going. I've many more places to visit this night." The jolly man gave a loud laugh from deep inside his belly as he strode through the doors. "Long live Aslan! And merry Christmas!"

As he rode away from the palace, echoes of "Wassail! Wassail!" flew throughout the night sky, bringing another smile to his face and another laugh bubbled up from his chest.

"C'mon boys!" St. Nick called to his reindeer. "We've got much to do tonight!"

The reindeer raced through the snow, creating a flurry of flakes behind them. Eventually, the snow became slush, then the slush became grass, the grass became pebbles, and the pebbles became sand. They continued travelling further south, throughout what would become Calormene and beyond to the Marshes. There were no people or Marshwiggles at that time, but there were still talking animals scattered throughout the land.

A strange sadness came over the old man as he finished up his rounds in Narnia. Never again, would he have another first Christmas there. He shook his head and produced a small glass globe. "London, England," he whispered. The snow globe swirled to life and created a portal in front of the sleigh.

The city – unlike Narnia – was grey, but full of lights. Father Christmas flew through the night, setting presents under trees, filling stockings, eating any cookies left out for him. It was Christmas as usual – if there was such a thing, until he arrived at a certain house in the country.

There were neither stockings to fill, nor any presents for the children, but there was one thing that he had to deliver. Queen Helen's letter. He laid the envelope carefully on the mantle and flew back up the chimney.

The morning after, Gertie Tylsman would find the letter from her daughter, Digory Kirke and Polly Plummer would awake to find special presents from a jolly old man, and the Narnians would open their Christmas gifts for the very first time. There would be elation, excitement, joy, confusion, and gratitude throughout the worlds as the wizened man relaxed in his home.

But before St. Nicholas and his reindeer would take a well deserved rest, they would finish bringing their side of Christmas to Earth, because that was the job that Aslan, Son of the Emperor across the Sea, the Great Lion (who is known by another name in our world) had given him.

~:~

A tall, pale woman sat on a makeshift throne, examining a flat, brightly wrapped cube that had appeared from seemingly nowhere. A pull at the ribbon revealed a long, white fur robe hidden within a thin wooden box.

Jadis snorted. "This man brings joy in the dead of winter…I'll have to make sure to get rid of him when I become queen of this land…"

Outside the cave that made the witch's temporary home, snow swirled furiously in the wind.


End file.
